


Mark

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Mark asks Meredith if she thinks he'd be a terrible father. Derek jumps to conclusionsSet during Six Days





	

“Meredith.” The man’s voice startled the intern and she turned to face the plastic surgeon. “Has Addison been miserable this week?” Meredith’s first response was anger, anger that Mark was the cause of Addison’s sour mood, but then she noticed the tone of his voice and she softened. “Karev said she was but, well you’re sleeping with her, so if anyone would know, it would be you,” He explained, and Meredith eventually nodded her head in response and whispered a simple “yes” before turning to leave, but she was stopped again by the man. “Do you think I’d be a terrible father?” She turned back to him with a pensive look on her face.

“Just because I had a terrible father doesn’t make me an expert on bad dads,” Mark’s lips curved into a smile at her words, and Meredith smiled herself before approaching the man. “I don’t think I know you well enough to answer that, but you’re in luck,” Meredith smiled as she reached into her lab coat pocket. “These fell on me in the supply closet,” She saId as she pulled out a handful of condoms and slipped them into Mark’s pocket. “So until I make a decision on your parental capabilities wrap it before you tap it.” He was laughing now. “I’d also like to think that we’re friends Mark and I couldn’t help but notice you putting the moves on the redhead.” He nodded as she tilted her head in the direction of Nurse Olivia. “Friends don’t let friends get syphilis,” She added with a laugh leaving him stunned as she walked away and straight into one Derek Shepherd.

“You’re sleeping with Mark?” Derek questioned quite loudly.  Meredith didn’t know if she should yell back or just laugh at him, she did neither as Addison interrupted asking, “What the hell was that?” Naturally Derek assumed that it was because Addison and Mark had a thing, but his assumption was proven incorrect. 

“What makes you think I’m sleeping with Mark?”

“You gave him condoms,” Derek responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Not to mention the giggling and flirty touching,” Addison snapped.  Meredith couldn’t help but laugh at her lover’s words, Meredith Grey did not giggle. “I’m glad you find this so funny Meredith,” Addison practically growled. “I know things have been less than ideal these past few days, but Mark? Really?” Realization seemed to finally come over Derek at his ex-wife’s words, and his anger at the blonde replaced Addison’s.

“You’re sleeping with my ex-wife and my ex best friend?” He yelled, capturing the attention of the entire floor.  Derek Shepherd’s words just solidified Meredith’s reputation as the slutty intern, even if it wasn’t true.  He was about to say something to make it all about him, because sometimes Derek behaved like a whiney teenaged girl, but Meredith quickly cut him off.

“Yes Derek I'm having threesomes with Addison and Mark," Meredith replied sarcastically. "You broke up with me Derek so my sex life is really none of your business. And for the record  I am not sleeping with Mark, but if I was it would have nothing to do with you.” Meredith paused before continuing, “He’s a notorious manwhore, I didn’t want him to get syphilis, that’s why I gave him the condoms.” The blonde then turned to Addison, “I do not giggle,” She said before taking the redhead’s hand and leading her away. "You're smiling."

"Mark would love a threesome," Addison replied with a laugh. They were silent for a minute before Addison spoke again. "Oh god he told you," Addison choked. "You must think," Meredith cut her off. 

"He didn't have to tell me anything, he asked me if he'd be a terrible father and I gave him the condoms." Addison chuckled at that. "Right now I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you and your sense of humor and everything else doesn't matter." 


End file.
